


My Book of Poems

by RobberOfATMs



Category: Markiplier Egos
Genre: i dont know what this is, poem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 11:05:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16366688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobberOfATMs/pseuds/RobberOfATMs
Summary: I don't...know....i feel so helpless right now...just my book of bullshit poemsno one is going to read this just keep going





	1. Feeling Inside

 

This was Supposed to be for Bim Trimmer or something...

 

It doesn't go away

that feeling inside

It stays 

its stays and it grows

and you can't hide

not from that feeling inside

 

Try as you might 

you can't escape 

keep up your endless charade 

keep up your endless working days 

but it stays 

and you cant escape 

 

 

Venomous words 

oh venomous words

forever dwelling on the hurt

you tried you tried 

but it doesnt go away 

that feeling inside 

 

you cant run 

you cant hide

and you still have that feeling inside

medical checkups cant find a cure

can't find a cure 

for this kind of hurt 

 

words only do so much

when you don't know how to trust

trust is broken far too often

the final nail in your coffin 

you ran 

you hid 

 

now ever so often 

a person will come to see if you're alright

but you still have this feeling inside

this feeling inside begins to grow

yet no one seems to know

not your friend

not your family

you don't belong here

 

so you wait 

you hide

ignore that feeling inside

a numbness you can't explain 

someone else can take the blame

for tonight you are free

but you're chained here just like me 

 

you're sad 

you're alone

and i'd never let you go 

 

but you're not real

you're not real 

 

and still have that feeling inside 


	2. Play Pretend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uhm...these are still bullshit poems that are a poor attempt at anything so like...whatever

Some days are bad 

you feel sad

most aren't good 

misunderstood

How can anyone live like that? 

Without a laugh 

Pay in cash

the deb you have 

we'll be back

 

and so you wait

in silent shame

for the blood shed

don't be late 

don't you cry

they'll hear you lie

tell yourself it's alright 

 

Get the knife

do the deed

don't you ever quit on me 

I'm your friend

till the end

But we all

play pretend

 

One way or another 

I"m your mother 

I could never

hate you ever

 

If only you knew 

the things I do

when I'm alone 

inside my room 

 

all alone

get the phone 

tell them I 

was so alone

 

mistakes I've made 

a price I'll pay

the broken dishes

are okay

 

it's never fine 

and still I lie

hide the pain i feel insdie

the peace is gone

it's been so long 

since i've felt happiness

will i be missed? 

but i'm only a reflection

 

so, so long

and goodnight

please make sure 

to turn off lights 

 

I don't mine 

the unanswered calls

don't mine me 

I'll just fall

 

It's okay

It's far too late

It's a pain 

I can't expolain

A feeling my chest

It didn't use to exist

 

But now it does

forever there

I wish that 

I could care

 

it's not okay

it's not too late 

we can try another day

another time 

maybe I'll keep

my composure 

pray for sleep

 

give up on faith

cross the lake 

maybe on day 

i'll escape

the walls 

are closing in 

but we all 

play pretend 

 

So I'll stay 

to the Lord I pray 

please don't let it be 

too late

 

This is it 

It's the end 

Because we all 

Play Pretend 


	3. To Be Honest

To be honest,  
I can’t give you a reason why  
To be honest,  
I can’t even cry  
To be honest,  
This is a stupid rhyme  
To be honest,  
I don’t like life 

If I’m being honest,  
I can’t feel a thing  
In all honesty,  
There’s nothing left for me  
To be honest  
This is a lie

To be honest  
I have anxiety  
To be honest  
I drink a lot of tea  
To be honest  
This was a useless thing  
To be honest  
This isn’t me 

If I were transparent  
If I were being true  
I’d say  
I don’t believe you  
You can tell me “I love you”  
And I won’t believe it’s the truth 

If I’m being open,  
Which I kinda of do  
I would say  
I feel like I’m screwed  
To be honest  
This is my truth  
What do I do?

To be honest,  
I hate my mirror  
To be honest,  
My skin isn’t clear  
To be honest,  
I have many scars  
To be honest,  
I used to self harm 

To be honest, to be clearly true  
To who I am and what I do  
I can’t stop thinking about my knife  
I can’t help but think of that night 

And if I’m being honest,  
If I’m being true,  
When I say “I love you”  
What I think is “I hate me”  
You’ll find me on my knees 

And if I’m being honest,  
I’m not getting better.


End file.
